


Frozen In Time

by safarikalamari



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Universe, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Stun Spore Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier helps Geralt during a job and ends up in a predicament of sorts
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Frozen In Time

Geralt no longer tells Jaskier to stay behind. 

With enough pestering, making sure Jaskier has the proper gear, Geralt now heads off on a contract, knowing quite well that Jaskier is a few steps behind. 

Today’s job is as standard as any – kill the monster terrorizing the village, collect the coin and stay in the local inn for a night or two. A small camp has been set up in a clearing in the woods, not too far from the last known sighting of the monster. Once Geralt is armored up, he marches to where his senses lead him, into the thickest part of the forest. 

Jaskier keeps his words few and far between and Geralt almost forgets Jaskier is with him until he lets a branch go and hears a thwack followed by upset sputtering. 

“Really, Geralt,” Jaskier scolds under his breath. “I thought we were well past this.”

Geralt only shrugs, gives Jaskier a pat on the cheek before focusing back on his target. There is a distant growl and both men freez as Geralt searches the trees and foliage for any sudden movements. 

His ears catch a distant rustling and Geralt races off, sword already drawn. Crashing through the brush, Geralt finds himself face to face with a large beast with vines and mushrooms sprouting from its back. Its black beady eyes glare at Geralt and it stomps a heavy hoof on the ground. 

Vines shoot out and Geralt dodges them with ease, slicing a few in the process. The monster howls before it charges at Geralt with its hardened head. The monster is fueled by pure rage and Geralt’s logic should make this an easy battle. That is, until a vine grabs him by the ankle while he is distracted. Geralt is slammed to the ground and when he tries to slice at the monster, his sword is knocked from his hand. 

Geralt’s mind scrambles and then a yell echoes in his ears. Jaskier is charging at the monster, his sword slicing through the air with heated precision. Jaskier’s aim is true and the monster recoils with a grating howl, blood gushing from the slash across its eye. The vines pull away from Geralt, the focus now on Jaskier before yellow dust sprays Jaskier in the face. Not leaving any time for hesitation, Geralt slices the monster until it is twitching on the ground and he gives it a final stab for good measure. 

Catching his breath, Geralt finds the forest too quiet. His heart begins to race again, his head whipping around to find Jaskier. When he sees Jaskier’s form, unmoving and facedown in the dirt, Geralt scrambles over, panic rising in his chest.

“Jaskier? Jaskier!” Geralt turns him over, grabbing hold of his arms.

Jaskier coughs, spits out the dirt in his mouth and stares up at Geralt. Before he can say anything, Geralt lets out a sigh of relief, shifting Jaskier up into a seated position.

“Thank you. That was foolish, but thank you.”

“Sweetheart,” Jaskier edges in, his expression shifting between a grimace and a grin. “I mean, you’re welcome, but, Geralt, I can’t seem to move.”

Without meaning to, Geralt lets go of Jaskier, who falls back with a very hard thud. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier winces. “I felt that.”

“Try moving your fingers,” Geralt searches Jaskier for any wounds, but then he sees the remaining yellow dust that clings to Jaskier’s face. “Did you breathe that in?”

Jaskier rolls his eyes. “Didn’t really have a choice, darling. It sprayed me directly in the face.”

“This isn’t permanent,” Geralt reassures as he wipes away the dust, careful to keep it away from his own face. “Just a few hours of paralysis unless…”

“Unless what?” Jaskier furrows his brows. 

Geralt coughs, unable to think of any other way to say this. “Unless we get your heart rate up. Might make the toxins leave your body faster.”

“You mean sex?” Jaskier helpfully supplies, a small grin forming on his face. 

Rolling his eyes, Geralt collects their weapons and picks Jaskier up, draping him over his shoulder. There are a few noises of complaints from Jaskier, but with his body unable to do anything, Jaskier hangs like a rag doll.

“Careful of my face,” Jaskier warns. “I can’t push myself away from you if we get too close.” 

“That’s never been an issue before,” Geralt jokes and he can feel the punch Jaskier would’ve given him. 

Instead, Jaskier tsks and continues chatting on, occasionally scolding Geralt when his nose smashes into Geralt’s armor. At last they reach their camp and Geralt lays Jaskier down, shooing Roach away as she checks on Jaskier. 

“At least someone cares about me,” Jaskier bemoans and Geralt snorts. 

“We’re about to have sex, Jaskier,” Geralt says as he strips himself of his armor and then his clothing. “That’s not caring about you?”

Jaskier laughs a little, his eyes darting around to catch some sight of Geralt. “Stop prancing about. I can’t stare at you.”

Geralt settles himself on top of Jaskier, sitting so that his cock rubs up against Jaskier’s clothed erection. 

“Too bad your mouth wasn’t stunned,” Geralt leans down, hovering so their lips are barely touching. 

“Oh, you’d miss hearing me talk,” Jaskier breathes. 

Geralt crashes their mouths together, relishes in the moan that leaves Jaskier. As their tongues tangle, Geralt starts making quick work of Jaskier’s shirt and chemise. He’s careful with twisting Jaskier’s arms, making sure he’s not bent in unnatural ways as his upper layers are thrown to the side. 

“Not being able to touch you is torture,” Jaskier sighs while Geralt makes his way lower. 

“You’ve been tied up before. Just imagine it’s like that.” Geralt unties the laces on Jaskiers trousers, pulls them swiftly down with his smallclothes. 

Jaskier’s cock springs free and he groans as Geralt moves back up, stroking his hand lazily up the length. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whines, “This isn’t fair.”

Geralt flashes one of his rare grins and captures Jaskier’s mouth with his own again, pumping Jaskier’s cock with slow, even strokes. He can feel the rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest underneath his other hand and that’s when a thought strikes him. 

He pulls away from the kiss, tugging a little on Jaskier’s bottom lip with his teeth before sitting up and grabbing Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier watches with curious eyes, his gaze melting when Geralt holds Jaskier’s hand over his heart. Geralt moves Jaskier’s hand in small circles, imitating the gentle touches they so often share when they need a tender moment.

Jaskier’s lips part, a small sigh leaving him with his gaze never straying from Geralt’s face. Geralt can feel Jaskier’s muscles tense, his need to curl his fingers and Geralt shivers as he imagines what the situation would be like if their roles were reversed. Perhaps another time. 

Geralt pulls Jaskier’s hand up to his mouth, brushes his lips across his knuckles as he tugs on Jaskier’s cock. It’s beautiful, really, watching Jaskier’s eyes roll up, listening to the gasp that leaves him. Geralt tends to each finger, sucking on them diligently as if they were Jaskier’s cock. The groans and pleads from Jaskier fill Geralt’s ears and he fades into the sound for just a moment. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice is just above a whisper, but it’s enough of a warning. 

“Patience, love,” Geralt teases. 

He slides away from Jaskier, quick to find the vial in their packs before he’s crawling back up to Jaskier, slicking his fingers as he kneels above him. Jaskier’s eyes are filled with lust and frustration, igniting a fire within Geralt. He presses his forehead against Jaskier’s as he pushes a finger inside, a short breath leaving him and mixing with Jaskier’s own shallow breathing. 

“When you can move again, I want you to stretch me properly,” Geralt grunts as he steadies himself.

“Oh, darling, I’ll make you fall to pieces,” Jaskier promises. 

Geralt keens, adding a second finger as he imagines Jaskier taking his time, soothing and gentle as he prepares Geralt. Geralt enjoys roughness, sex that is needy, but when Jaskier is caring, it sends Geralt to a whole other place. 

He tries to copy what Jaskier would do, but his fingers are larger, rougher and Geralt is pulled out from the fantasy more than once. 

“Can you add another finger for me, Geralt?” Jaskier coaxes. “You’re doing so well. You look beautiful.”

The encouragement is all Geralt needs and he is soon stuffed with three fingers, the tips curling and searching for that spot inside of him. 

“Deeper,” Jaskier commands and Geralt does what is asked of him. 

It’s enough, a jolt of pleasure shooting up Geralt’s spine. He lets out a heavy moan and Jaskier hums with appreciation. 

“A few more times, then you can ride me.”

Geralt wants nothing more and he thrusts his fingers inside himself in rapid succession before dragging them out. With a shaky hand, he pours oil over Jaskier’s erection, slicking it up before positioning the tip at his hole. 

“Oh, Geralt, yes, please,” Jaskier breathes, staring at Geralt with all the love in the world. 

As Geralt sinks down on Jaskier’s length, both men moan and Geralt braces a hand on Jaskier’s chest. He can see the impatience in Jaskier’s eyes, feels the tensing muscles, and he grabs Jaskier’s hands, wrapping the fingers around his own erection. When Geralt is fully seated, he strokes himself with Jaskier’s hand and a small whine leaves Jaskier. 

“You feel so good,” Jaskier sighs. “I will never get enough of you.”

Geralt smiles a little as he moves his hips, begins to slide up and down Jaskier’s length. The fullness is intoxicating and Geralt throws his head back as he embraces the thick cock inside of him, the calloused fingers that run along his length. 

“Geralt, Geralt,” Jaskier begins repeating as Geralt speeds up. 

Each hit on his prostate takes Geralt’s breath away and he stares down at Jaskier, fading into those blue eyes. Geralt is consumed by love and lust in a tangled web as he grabs hold of Jaskier’s other hand and positions it at his hip. He imagines the bruises Jaskier would etch into his skin and his moans grow louder with every thrust. 

“I’m–I’m close,” Jaskier gasps, eyebrows furrowing, bottom lip red and abused with how hard Jaskier bites down on it.

Geralt has no intention of slowing down and he rides Jaskier as if their lives depend on it. His prostate is bruised at this point, but it feels too good. If Jaskier asked him, Geralt would push himself to his limits and beyond. Squeezing Jaskier’s fingers around his cock is all it takes and Geralt spills across Jaskier’s stomach. His thighs ache, but Geralt doesn’t stop, not until he hears Jaskier’s shout, feels the warm cum fill up his hole. 

The two are breathless and Geralt sets Jaskier’s hands back down at his sides. He holds Jaskier’s face, kisses him deeply as he wishes this to never end. Until Jaskier makes a noise. 

Pulling back, Geralt’s mind jumps to concern but then he sees the smile on Jaskier’s face. 

“I can move my thumb!” Jaskier’s eyes sparkle. “It’s working!”

Geralt could watch Jaskier smile all day and he can’t help but match the expression as he brushes some hair away from Jaskier’s sweat-slicked forehead. 

“Perhaps we should go again?” Jaskier waggles his eyebrows. 

With the roll of his eyes, Geralt grabs a discarded piece of clothing and wipes them off. Even with his years on Jaskier, he’s sure he’ll never have the libido Jaskier does and in a way, it’s very endearing. 

“How would you like me this time?” Geralt asks and the grin on Jaskier’s face is absolutely sinful.

**Author's Note:**

> only just realized my inspo for the monster is essentially venusaur -_-
> 
> [Wumblr](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
